In Love With Your Bestfriend, Niall
by kaeli212
Summary: Your best friend Niall Horan is coming home for a visit. He's not just your best friend, hes your long time crush and heart throb. In the time he's there everything changes, and your life will never be the same.
1. Chapter 1

It was finally that day. The day where your past best friend Niall was coming home. He wasn't just your past best friend; he was your best friend. You told him everything, except the fact that you liked him. Of course you liked him, he was part of the Top Hit Boy band...One Direction, but you had feelings for him. You knew they were strong, and you knew you were waiting for that prefect moment for him to say those magical 3 words that could change everything forever.

You heard that he came back from a couple friends at school who knew him. "Rachel told me Niall's back already" said your best friend Danielle. People were looking at you funny. You didn't know why, because it's not like they didn't know Niall in person, everyone did. You didn't want to believe anything that was going on because you knew his flight was at 6:00pm, and he wouldn't get there till about 11:30pm. At least that's what you remember him telling you a week before his arrival day.

When you walked home, all you could hear was a guitar strumming along. Sometimes you see people just making noises, or humming to their favorite song. Maybe even a band playing in their garage. The only difference is that you had heard this tune before. At the moment you couldn't think where. Maybe on the radio, or roaming the halls of your school. Then the thought hit you. It was Niall. You remember him always trying to finish the song and get the perfect key and tone to it. Still, you couldn't believe it, but something inside you knew it was Niall.


	2. Chapter 2

There he was. The same blonde Irish boy on your porch with his guitar. "I guess the paparazzi didn't get you this time" you shout out to him. All he did was look at you, come up, smile, and hug you. You could tell right away, his feelings changed. They weren't the same; I'm going to ditch you for Nando's, more like I will ditch Nando's for you. He never hugged you. You hugged him back of course since you liked him.

You sat down next to him. He asked you many things about school and how life has been here. "I really miss it here, way too much. I love what I'm doing though. I hope on the long breaks that might pop up every once in a while I can come home and visit." He says. You nodded your head and gave him a flirty smile.

You leaned in for a hug and looked into his eyes telling him "I really missed you, and so did everyone else. You still have my number right?" He nodded. "Good" you exclaimed. You grabbed his hand and pulled him up. He stuck his guitar onto his back and you showed him around the outside of your house. You were holding his hand which gave you butterflies in your stomach. "I haven't been back here in over a year, remember when we fell off the edge and face planted into the pool" he said. You crouched on the ground, laughing so hard you had tears. He just stood there cracking up, probably because the fact that you were looking like a freak.

After you chilled out, you walked him over to the little couch swing. It had vines and flowers tied at the top. You were moving a little closer, one slide at a time. Then you jumped for it. You put your head on his shoulder.

Right after that he did something that made your eyes almost bug out of your head.


	3. Chapter 3

All you heard was a whisper in your ear. You couldn't make out what it was saying. You pulled away from him about to ask what he said, when all of a sudden...

His lips were on yours. You could feel like tugging against your waist with his hands. All you think to do was to pull away, but you couldn't. It was like gravity was holding you together. It was the best kiss you ever had. He stopped, but you didn't want him too. "We need to go inside or something, they're coming"

You didn't know what to think, you were just stuck in the moment that Niall, Niall Horan, your best friend, and famous superstar just kissed you. It wasn't just the average peck kiss, it was long and passionate. He grabbed your hand and pulled you into your house. Then was flashing, you knew it was cameras. They found you. They found him.

You rushed up to your room and put on jeans and a t-shirt. You walked out the door and there he was. His blonde hair standing out to how red his face was. All you could hear him say was "Isabella...I love you, the only reason I came home wasn't to visit, I could care less than the Nando's down the street" which you knew wasn't all that true. He continued "I came back because I missed you, a lot. I was too scared to text, call, or message you on Facebook. Even DM you on Twitter. It wasn't until now that I realized how you felt. If you want to reject me, be my guest, if not, just please Bell, and just tell me". He said your nickname and proclaimed his love for you. He could have done anything he wanted to on his break, but instead he came back to his hometown to see you. You felt like a mute. "Ni-iall. I-I-I...I love you. I tried my hardest to look my best today, because I knew you were coming, even if it was later I wouldn't care, because I wanted to be the first girl you laid your beautiful blue eyes on. The ones I feel in love with every time I look into them."

There was a huge pause. All you heard was him say yeah buddy under his breath. "Well then..." he said, then he began to kiss you again. Only this time you were against the wall. It was the best time of your life. You never knew how much kissing a guy you really loved could feel.


	4. Chapter 4

The front door was partly open, and you were kissing him at the top of the stairs facing it. You pushed him away because he didn't see that there was a massive crowd outside taking videos of you two. It was dead silent which made it hard to notice them. If you didn't look over his shoulder, it could have gone on even longer. You ran off into the hallway and shut the door. You pretty much slammed it right in their face. You shut all the blinds to the windows and called him downstairs. He was in the other room, looking pretty sad. He didn't realize that the reason you shoved him was because of the people.

You sat down next to him and explained. You thought that he would have hated you forever.

"Isabella, I'm sorry for taking it the wrong way, I should have known". You replied, "Niall, I love you, I told you I would do anything for you. I'm just worried that now since they have all the footage of us kissing there will be drama and things said about us and me that shouldn't be".

You guys sat there in silence, it felt like forever. It had to be about 5 minutes until you heard him say this…

"Isabella, I don't care that they see it, because they will be seeing us kiss more. Eventually they will see us getting married and having little babies". You sat there, in shock, trying to get it through your mind about what he's trying to say. "I don't think you know where I'm going with this" he said. You knew exactly where he was, you just wanted to be cute and act like you didn't.

The words that he was trying to tell you were finally said…


	5. Chapter 5

"Will you…uh…will you" Niall was trying not to hesitate when asking you what he wanted. He sat there just staring at you. He seemed like he was about to pass out. His face got all red with shock and trying not to cry from what it seemed. He got up quickly, grabbed his guitar and ran out your house. He ran pass the fans and photo takers, like someone was about to kill him. You sat there trying not to cry but also in total shock. A million thoughts were racing through your mind. You could feel you face turn bright red as you began to bawl with ran up to your room and slammed the door, turned the radio all the way up and you just sat on your bed trying to figure out what happened with Niall.

You thought about how maybe he was trying to tell you that he already had a girlfriend and that he was just keeping it a secret. You also thought that maybe he was going to ask you out. No you thought, well maybe since he kissed you. No, there is no possible way, you guys have been friends, and usually in your opinion, it's just the girl that crushes on the best guy friend. Instead of looking on the bright side that the famous and hot Niall Horan just made out with you, you're scared that he has a girlfriend. "If he really had a girlfriend, and he just kissed me like that, I guess he might have feelings for me, but then again, maybe he doesn't, maybe he CHEATING. No, Niall isn't like that, GOD I just don't know anymore" You said to yourself.

You had to be sitting there for hours, until you heard a phone ring. You couldn't tell what it was because you never heard it in your life. It was coming from the living room, on the couch where you and Niall were sitting. You heard it go off like someone had a calling problem. You finally found it under the couch. You picked it up and it was a cellphone. You figured it was Niall's because you never had seen it before, and on the caller ID it said "Maria". You started to flip out. So that was the girlfriend Niall "had". You wanted to answer it, but if it was his girlfriend, maybe she would assume you're another girlfriend of his. When she had stopped calling, you took it back up to your room. Once you got it you turned you music off and looked through his contacts. You felt really bad, but at the time you just needed answers to why he would do this. You found all the boys numbers, his friends, and family. It was crazy how much you could find in one person's life in just a phone. After you looked through his contacts you moved over to his photos, thinking maybe you could find some pictures of his girlfriend.

When you got to it, you could believe what you had found.


	6. Chapter 6

You sat there in shock with what you found. You couldn't believe yourself. Your thinking was wrong. It seemed like the picture had been taken on a tour bus or on a plane and it was when he drew pictures oh YOU and YOUR name in all different types of ways. After you looked through them all, you put the phone on your bed, and started to cry even more on your pillow. "Why would I ever think Niall would do that, he never would ever come across like that type of person"

You realized for once in your life, he really did like you. He didn't have a girlfriend because you looked online and saw that the girl was just his hair dresser. She even had a daughter named Lux. Lux was so cute you thought. You saw a picture of Niall holding her and you just said "Awwww".

You went down to dinner because your family had come home. You wanted to contact Niall, but since you had his phone, you didn't think that it was really possible. You could walk to his house. You grabbed your bag put some stuff in it like your phone, his phone, gum, water, and your iPod. You had to prepare yourself for anything that could happen.

You walked out the door, not even telling your parents you were leaving or going anywhere, they didn't even notice you. Since they had been home, they asked if Niall had come home yet during dinner. You panicked and said "Yea but I think he just had jetlag and went home to sleep". You were out of your walkway to your door and the adventure was on. On your way you saw all these different types of nighttime animals. Some include raccoons and opossums. You took pictures on your iPod to show Niall.

You only had about 5 more minutes when someone in a car stopped you. They were a bunch of teenage boys. There had to be at least 5 of them because they were filling up the whole old, rundown car. They were saying inappropriate things to you and they were calling you sexy and a hot mess. You just keep walking and instead of them ignoring you too, one got out of the car and started to grab you. They were trying to steal you. You punched him hard, but he would stop. You were screaming for help. All of a sudden someone came up and threw him in the car. The person was wearing a purple hoodie. They were beating the boy up to. Once the person stopped, the boys sped off, and the hero turned around. You were speechless.


	7. Chapter 7

Looking up in the moonlight was Niall. He must have been walking around and saw this. You didn't know how to react since he pretty much just saved your life. You started to say "Niall" but then he just ran off into the darkness. All he did was look at you, emotionless. Something has to be up with him. You started to run after him to, but it was too late, you couldn't find him. You just broke down, latterly. Sitting in the middle of the road and bawling your eyes out. You couldn't believe what happened. He just saved your life, and you couldn't even say Thank You. If you knew it was him earlier you should have just went up to him and kiss him, but of course you couldn't. Once some cars had been coming you moved over to the curb. One car had splashed you and soaked you with water, that's when you began to walk home.

When you made it there, your parents were sleeping. You thought "Wow good idea I put my music on and had the TV going or they would think otherwise" You walked upstairs to your room through your bag on the floor and changed into a cami and sweats. You decided to get some lemonade, sit down and think of everything that just happened. You promised yourself you wouldn't go out by yourself at night ever again.

You had begun to doze off into sleep when you heard the same ringtone go off. It was an alert for something on his calendar. It said "Now or Never. Tell her how you feel". Now you really couldn't sleep. You were worried that it didn't mean you, but you also were excited if it was you. You stayed awake for another 4 hours, then gave up and went to bed trying not to cry.

In the morning it was Saturday and already 12:00pm. You got a little worried about that, but quickly brushed it off. You wanted to get Niall is phone back today, and that was a goal. You needed to because you can't hold onto it anymore, and I bet he's worried that someone stole it or he lost it….which all were semi-true. You picked up your bag and you changed into really cut clothes. You walked out, this time telling your parents you were going to the park.

As you were walking this time, it was all fine. It began to rain but it was a good idea that you had brought your Jack Wills hoodie. After a 20 minute walk, you were there. Standing in front of the house, preparing yourself for what's about to happen. No cars were in the driveway, so they were either gone or in the garage. You knocked on the door expecting Nialls mom….but instead it wasn't.


	8. Chapter 8

The door opened quickly and a hand grabbed you. All around were candles and the lights were dim. You looked over across the room and it was Niall. You were so happy because this is one of the most romantic things someone had ever done for you. You started to talk and then he walked over to you and looked you right in the eyes. He put one finger on your mouth, then the next thing you know, he was kissing you. The candles brought a nice atmosphere you thought. You kept kissing him. He was finally expressing his feelings for you. You could feel him tugging on your waist. He stopped for a few seconds and looked you right in the eyes. You gave him a type of shy smile, and then the kissing began again. You took off your sweatshirt and your actual shirt, only wearing a cami at that point. Niall took off his shirt. You guys stood up off the couch and began to slow dance in a way and were still kissing, but not has rough and passionate, more romantic. You had your arms around his neck and your hands on his head so he wouldn't stop kissing you.

You didn't want it to stop, but then again you had to talk to him. You let it go until he was ready to stop. Once he did you sat down and started off by giving him his phone back. He smiled and said thanks. You looked right at him, and he wasn't even blushing. He finally told you how much he liked you, because he felt comfortable with it. He put his shirt back down then sat right next to you. He started to play with your hair. Then you asked if anyone was home and he replied with a no and a sexy smile. You guys were looking around then met eyes. He leaned in a little closer and said "Isabella, I need to tell you something". You knew he was gonna ask you out, he said "Wanna go to Nando's after this". You started to laugh and yes "Yes Niall, of course it's Nando's, can't say no!" He smiled then said "No Isabella, I really need to ask you something, I was trying to tell you earlier in the week, but I got scared, as you could probably tell. If I caused you any type of emotions I'm sorry, I was probably more said then you were". You were looking at him because he had paused. He took a deep breath and said "Isabella….will you be my girlfriend?" Instead of you answering yes…you just kissed him. You started the kissing war this time. You then stopped and said "What do you think Mr. Horan?" He said "I think yes Mrs. Horan". That made you blush like crazy, after that you grabbed his hand and ran up to his bedroom.


	9. Chapter 9

You rushed up there letting go of his hand. He was chasing after you. You walked into his messy room and looked at it. He put his arms on your shoulders and said "Like it?" You gave him a disgusted face. You ran on your tippy toes to his bed. He walked like nothing was even on the floor. He sat down next to you and he grabbed your face and started to kiss you again. He stopped for a second and looked behind him and that's when you took your cami off. He turned around and he was so surprised. He almost looked speechless. You just sat there, and you were trying not to flip out or ask what was wrong. He responded to you by saying "Isabella, I know were are going out, and I know we both have strong feelings for each other, but I hope you understand, Im not ready for this." You looked down and put your shirt back on. You also grabbed your sweatshirt and put that on too. You looked up at him and said "I understand, but I just thought maybe we could…sorry if I just ruined everything". You grabbed you stuff, kissed him on the check and walked out.

You felt very dumb for doing everything. Well, not saying yes, or kissing…but taking your shirt off and then just walking out. The nighttime really makes your mind play games with its self. You were now worried about everything. Earlier in the day Niall had been texting you saying stuff like "I love you and I'm sorry if I hurt you again". You never responded because you were embarrassed with yourself. You lay in your bed and you grabbed the teddy bear he gave you when you were younger on Valentine's Day. That teddy bear was your whole world. When Niall would go away you would always sleep with it.

In the morning you got ready and you were off to school. When you were walking you saw Niall on the way. "Oh no you thought, this can't be happening". You faced it; I mean he is your boyfriend. You ran up to him and grabbed his sides which tickled him. He said "Hey you! Don't do that missy!" then he started to chase you. You squealed a little bit and then you started to run. You thought you were going so fast until he caught up to you and picked you up and twirled you around in his arms. He stopped and you were under the cherry blossom tree right in front of an old couple's house. He kissed you very passionately. You were very happy because of that wonderful kiss and also, it seems like your embarrassing move you made yesterday, was forgotten. That was one of the things you loved most about Niall, he always would forget that type of stuff quickly because he doesn't really want people worrying about it. I guess he really was the laid back type of boy.

When you got to school he came in with you. You wondered why he came in, and why everyone was looking at you two. "Ahhhh!" you said!


	10. Chapter 10

When you walked in, you saw all eyes on you. All around you were signs saying congrats. You couldn't believe it, Niall told almost everyone that you two were together. It made you so happy that he cared so much about this relationship and wanted it to last. You thought that he was coming to hang out with some old pals, but it really was for a little party. You looked all around you like a little kid in a candy shop. You noticed one person not acting right or normal, Danielle. You haven't been talking to her much because of all the drama you had with Niall the past few weeks, but now that everything as finally worked out the way you have always planned it, you thought you and her could have some BFF bonding time. When you looked at her, she gave you a rude look and walked away. You brushed it off and thought she was just kidding. She knew you had always loved Niall, ad for her to just go off like that wasn't right of her.

Once you guys made it to the lunch room where everyone was telling you to go, you saw Harry, Liam, Zayn, and Louis. You felt like they were all your older brothers, since you were only 17. You hugged Niall and he picked you up and you started to kiss him a little bit, everyone went "Aww". When he put you down, he took you over to the boys and introduced them to you. You felt like fainting because you never had met them, and they were like your idols. You introduced yourself back and when you said it to Harry he responded with "We know who are are…Niall never would ever shut up about you. You are very beautiful Isabella, great to finally meet you" You started to blush and you looked back at Niall and hugged him.

After everyone had let you two be, you sat there and held his hands. You were sitting across from him at the lunch table. You said "I want you to know how much I love you, and I love it how you care about our relationship so much that you would do this, do your parents know about us" He responded with a smile and rubbed his fingers against your hand. He said "No, they don't know, I was going to ask you f you wanted to have dinner at my house tonight and we could tell them then. I know they would support us and stuff like that" You smiled, then a classmate walked in and said that you had to go get ready for science class and that it was in 5 minutes. You got up and kissed Niall and gave him a hug then ran up to your locker.

When you got there you saw a sticky not hanging out of it just a little bit. You opened your locker and grabbed the sticky note; it read "Wow. I can't believe you Isabella, you know how I felt about him" You recognized that handwriting, it was Danielle's.


End file.
